Sorrow Hearts
by Bio-Major Agent85
Summary: *Sequel to "In Early Hours of Hope." With the lost of Mechagodzilla, the world has become a sad, grimace of its former self. Even worse than that is Marcus's plans that are unfolding in to a tablet of evil deeds.
1. An evening in despair

Godzilla:

Sorrow Hearts 

  Blank eyes stared on as the two artificial saviors rained down their madness on each other.  Man had always showed itself as one, but a tear occurred, breaking the fabric of life, halting progression as a whole. The human race turned into two groups, two warriors of good and evil. There had been wars in the past, where two forces charged at each for the taste of blood, but this was different, this time it would mean the end of the world. The two powers were small, but the largest humanity had, either one could bring the planet to its knees or help it off its feet. The knights were what the human race needed to protect themselves from extinction, but both warriors were in the wrong hands. Corruption ran high through both powers, which would only lead to one thing, destruction. Time was running away, making it even harder for the earth to recoil in fear as it approached it's last days.  And before the two vigor forces could finish each other off, two more would emerge from the core of the earth, one to complete its work and rule the world with an iron fist, the other to reclaim it's title and horror. Sorrow hearts cried as the four threw blows.  

 _September 1st, 10:30am_

_ Kyoto, Japan  _

  Rain clouds trickled down their crying tears, soothing the mad storm of defeat that ran rampant though the city.  The twisted steel statue of surmount was removed; only leaving the break fragments of hope behind. It was like a bad dream to everyone, or more like a nightmare that came alive and wouldn't let go. Now that Mechagodzilla was disabled beyond repair and Mogera was stolen, there was no savior to protect Japan's coast from treats that might appear. Mankind's plan for survival fell far off, deep into the dark abyss of self-defeat.

 " I really don't know what to make of them, they just appear, flashing through my head like a burning light bulb." Miki proclaimed, her powers of her mind still not at rest and worst than ever. 

 " It seems that junior may be having problems with his psyche. The death of his father has put something in him or he truly isn't able to handle the intense power that Godzilla transferred over to him. This may be bad. If Godzilla has brain damage, there is no telling what he will do or what power he could unleash.  We can only hope that he doesn't hit the main land and stays out at sea. If I am correct on this, Godzilla is no longer able to control his own energy."  Professor Fukazawa's eyes seem to luster with his own fear of what might happen.  

" I was afraid of that, these images are just too jumbled up to mean anything else than his brain was damaged in some way. It's like his mind is breaking down, sending thousands of distorted images through his cerebellum. Only if we could get a MRI of his brain, we could get a clear picture of what is truly wrong. It's best if the military stays out of this. If he is attacked, there is no telling what could happen, maybe even an overload…" Miki's voice ran dry as the words hit her lips. 

 " This whole terrorist act may be a good thing for us. We may have a little time on our hands to fix our junior, if we are even able to.  I am not too sure that we can even do anything, but monitor the damage that's already been done. I wonder where he is right now?" The professor said as he turned his gaze down. 

_September1st, 1:32pm_

_ Bio-Major HQ, housing dome 1_  

" It seems most repairs are done. Some of the software has been changed also to better fit you, Dr. Marcus." The engineer happily said to the doctor, keeping his eyes laid on the clipboard. 

  " When do you think you will complete the housing dome for Mogera?" Marcus watched out the window, viewing the activity below, the place looked more like a construction site than a housing dome.  

  " We should be done within the month, that is if we follow U.N.G.C.C's blue prints accordingly. Terminal B will be done by December, we are hoping at least. As long as we go on schedule than we should be fine." Dr. Marcus switched his flunky like gaze to his master or god. It's shoulder beamed with a shine brighter than any other. A tart sweetness in Marcus's mouth.  

 " Repairs have been done, you said?"  

 " Yes, the repairs have been completed on Mogera. Tough job though. First time working on a giant food processor." The engineer chuckled under his breath.  Marcus with a turn of wind faced the man, his eyes being replaced by knives, sharp and evil. With an anger filled fist, Marcus knocked the man to the ground. 

 " Food processor? A machine that is capable of destroying an entire city in seconds is just a giant food processor to you?!" Marcus's even steps exited the room, trailing behind him like a lost puppy_.   Mogera is more than just a machine, a god in my eyes. A burning star that will bring me closer to my dream. My dream of making of a creature of pure hell fire and brimstone to call my own_.  Marcus's thoughts drained out as the door of the conference room opened. 

September 1st, 1:33pm  U.N.G.C.C. Command Center    

   Dim light flickered from the main screen, burning the rage of the empty loading bay.  Aso watched the image over and over, each time a piece of his soul washed away, underneath the waves of defeat. His hope and everyone else's gone, his dream of finally killing Godzilla with his clean hands, gone. Now all he had was a pile of useless scarp, a heap of lost possibility. The operation was a total lost, losing both "bots" without accomplishing the objective at hand.   Failure was the only word to describe everyone that was assigned on the mission, complete failures.   Aso was to blame the most; only for the fact he was in charge of the assignment. The finger would be pointed to him, if Mogera was destroyed along with Mechagodzilla. With that little event still intact, Aso might keep his job, only if he brought Mogera back in one piece, which now was almost impossible.  Something else would have to be put into work now to get Mogera back. Some new weapon, but that would cost money, money that they didn't have, money that was already wasted on rebuilding the two machines. The only option now was to seek out the terrorists with a small task force and eliminate them, but it's hard when you don't know where the enemy's front door is. It was just a hopeless crisis now, nothing more to do than tuck your head in-between your legs and wait for the air-raid sirens.  

  "Don't feel to bad Commander, there was nothing we could have done. Mechagodzilla just had a flaw big enough for the enemy to get a hit on us." The head pilot of Mechagodzilla, Shinjo said. " I feel the same way you do, powerless. I will do everything in my power to return Mogera back." Shinjo continued. 

   "Don't trouble yourself, Shinjo, it wasn't your fault. We just have to adjust ourselves to this little mishap. We will have to do everything in order to return Mogera and once that happens we will kill Godzilla." Aso slammed his tightened fist down the hard desk, shattering the silence with a rolling echo.

 " Don't worry, sir. With you and me at work on this, there is no way we can fail, even how much we lose.  Once we found out who did this than we will hit them hard, harder than they have very been hit." Shinjo watched Aso as he looked deep into the main scene, watching the empty shift. 

 " We will win, I know we will." The commander's strong sing song voice disappeared in the moment.


	2. The touch of a Friend

_September 1st, 3:56pm, _

_Downtown Kyoto  _

   Miki's lower lip balanced the cup of coffee delinquently as the warm liquid flowed back. It had been hours since her and Professor Fukazawa talked. All she wanted to do was relax and spend her day off as it was meant to be spent. But it was hard to enjoy the day, when her mind feed thousands of unknown images to her; burning out what mental stability she had left. They didn't make sense to her, they were just blobs of black and white, like fuzz on a TV. _There just isn't a clear connection. _She thought. _It's either mine or Godzilla's mind that is breaking down; I am just not sure which one it is. I wish I could help the poor creature, but there's just not a couch big enough to hold the big guy. I just hope that ape, Aso doesn't plan anything or we can all be in trouble. _Her thoughts left, leaving her mind empty for once. The only sounds that entered was that of the soulless beep of her pager. With a look of disgust, Miki read the rolling letters.  

" Miki, please report back to the command center. We need your help." Miki muttered under her breathe, once again her day of relaxation is thrown away for the call of the military. 

_September 1st, 3:57pm _

_Bio-Major Japan HQ_

 The elegant room danced with the talk of the "suits."  It was something most people hated, but most feared them. The thing they called a meeting. This one was important, calling up the higher "suits" from behind their desks, just so they could hear the simulated talk that drowned over them. Dr. Marcus was the only one that wasn't a "suit" he was a worker, born and pure. The room sat in senseless chatter as the dressed men waited for the rest of their comrades.  Marcus sat, rubbing his hand in anticipation through his gray, dull strands. He never liked meetings, but this was important, it involved him. If it weren't for that small factor, Marcus would be away, working hard on something that needed to be exercised from his mind.  The door opened as the mindless chatter drained out. The last suit came in, the most imperative of them all. As the head of Bio-Major, he was the one in control of every twist and turn. His call was god. 

" I called all of you here for the reason that we have some issues that need addressing. It seems that a problem has risen on to our vista. The problem that I am speaking of is in fact a roadblock in our genetics project that Marcus leads. We have learned that another company has completed and successfully made a prototype of a…. so-called monster.  We know that if they are allowed to advertise it, our chance is as good as gone. So, we have to act fast. A brute attack would do it, and with Mogera, it should be nothing. I want this over the line; all stations will be manned and deployed within the hour. Once again Marcus, I am leaving Mogera in your hands. With Marcus will be a small-armed force, which will disable the inside of the factory and take whatever research they can get their hands on. This operation begins now; I want all of you to take a copy of this. It contains a briefing and orders. Meeting adjourned." The strong, sweet rhythmic voice of the president of Bio-Major, Mr. Redeme sounded out. 

With papers in his hands, Marcus left, his orders concealed deep in the back of his mind. As he passed, the main suit watched him, knowing that his operation was now on Marcus's head. _I wish he only know what I had planned for him, damn suit. With Mogera in my power and Bio-Major behind me, I have become what the suits wish they could be, all powerful."_ Marcus's mind laughed away, disappearing in the depths of the human psyche.    

God's work had been done by it's own creation, meaning only one thing.

_September 1st, 5:45pm, U.N.G.C.C_

As the clock hand went round, Aso sat his eyes still fixed to the housing bay, to the cranes, to the empty spots where his beauties would lay. Only time would tell what would happen, what would happen to him that is. Aso's thoughts were broken by Miki's beautiful stride. 

" I have to ask you something." She said in a defying voice.

With a tilt of his head, Aso faced Miki. "And that is what?" Aso's evil tone pierced that of Miki's demand.  

" I want you to stop your pressing attacks on Godzilla. I think there is something really wrong with his psyche, it's unstable. If you attack you could cause something horrible, something along the lines as the earth's end." A tone of strange wind hit the air around Aso. The warm vibe of Miki became odd and demon like as she spoke the cold word, Godzilla. Aso's mind flipped and washed over itself in this new view. It was in time, that Aso knew what was happening, his mind had been invaded. His military intelligence kicked in, knocking her cold vibe from his body.

" I am sorry. It's my duty to defend Japan coastal waters from any type of threat Godzilla shows to us. All I can grant you is that we won't use sizeable force against him. I know what you mean in the fact that his mind is breaking down, but all that means to us, is we should be even more on alert. Damn, why did we have to lose both our robots right now?" Aso ranted.    

"I just pray to god that Godzilla doesn't surface." The young physic spoke. 

"I as well hope he stays underwater for good. If he was smart and never showed himself to man's eyes, he wouldn't have to suffer through me." 

"If he wouldn't of showed himself ever, he wouldn't have to suffer." Miki's sweet voice once again rang out. 

"But it's like we talked about, his primal instincts won't allow him to stay away from man. It's what he is programmed to do, they all are programmed to hunt us down." The doors closed behind Professor Fukazawa as he stepped beside commander Aso's desk. "We really can't just hope for them to stay away from us, they are the cleansers of earth for a new period of time, meaning our time is up, if we don't fight."

  
Miki's gaze hit the guy hard, knowing that all of what the Professor said was true. "Just like our primal instincts make us reproduce and found what we are yarning for, theirs make them want to destroy, knock us down every chance they get. I am guessing it's like any other urge we have, that would explain why they attack so much." 

"If this is all true, than why are there some that don't chose to attack, the so-called "friendly" ones?" Aso's question was the most intelligent one that Miki had every heard from him, maybe the only one she would. 

"That's easy enough to answer, these "friendly" kaiju are just like our mentally challenged, they lack the motor skills to perform what their mind tells them. That's why I really fear for Junior, I can already feel how unstable his mind is, and it's getting worse as time passes without his father. His cognitive thoughts are spasming, it seems that his instability is going to make him turn the opposite way of the spectrum." Aso watched as Miki's carelessly mouth spoke on about the little one. 

"So, this means he is going to be worse than his father. This is going beyond our limits. Ok, I want all time watch on him and the bay area surrounded and closed off to traffic. If anything, he will attack without warning. My god. Only if we had some type of super weapon in our hands, we could do something. I feel so helpless now."


	3. Dark Knight

_September 1st, 6:45pm_

_ In the middle of the Pacific  _

  As twilight set it's sleepy eyes down to rest, a lone fishing boat wading in the lapping, coursing waves of the Pacific Ocean. For hours it sat, it's crew burning with the icy touch of slumber. The fishing in the area had gone down hill that day, for no apparent reason. Yesterday, massive amounts of fish seem to just jump out of the water and on to the ship's small port dock. 

 Wet hands wrapped around the boat's rusted railing. The elder member of the crew, Ishoi Shino, watched what he always loved, the sea, his home. The clammy, warm air hit him like the back of an old chair, smoothing to the touch. As he inhaled it, the air stung with a disagreeable smell, bitter to his senses. Ishoi's old, immeasurable mind searched for an answer to what could be causing this turn in the once dewy sweet air.  His finger couldn't touch a pond it, he only knew that it was like metal burning or bubbling waste of some type. His nose shifted through the clear wind, the aroma crawling inside once again. Gagged, Ishoi stumbled back, holding his arm under his wounded nose. He held his breath, the first time he had ever done that to the smells of the sea. As Ishoi turned away from the seascape, the waters behind him churned with crashing waves.

 The sputter of an engine took over the role of the rolling water. Ishoi's sharp eyes watched as the _Common Pheasant_ pulled up beside it. 

"How's it going there?" shouted Hisaaki Uga, an old fishing buddy of Ishoi. The two worked together for sometime, before they decided that they could make more money if they worked independently.

 "Pretty bad. It seems that the fish in the area have gone sour; I think something bad happened here, maybe a toxic waste spill." Ishoi said with disgraceful thoughts. 

 " I, as well been having trouble with catches lately. Also, been wondering what that foul smell was? Well, whatever it is I am say we shouldn't stay here any longer, it may be dangerous." The old man's face crinkled as he spoke under the fading sun. 

  The air around them seemed to thicken, as if a fog just moved in. The foul stench hit hard, connecting itself to the thick layer that just moved in. With a face of worry, Ishoi looked at the billowing waves as they boiled within themselves.  With shock and unknowing, Ishoi body jumped, but his hands stayed clamped onto the railing.      

 " What the hell is going on? This can't be, nothing can do this."  Hisakki said as his boat violently rocked in a spring of mist and steam. Dark, cold rolling scales raised out of the green waters like a mountain of moving rocks. On the back of these moving rocks, a patch of bony prehistoric spines broke the water's edge. The _Common Pheasant _tangled itself in the coral reef of jagged barbs.  An acid like hiss squealed from the shimmering spines as they lit with an abnormal glow. Hisakki's boat crackled and blazed as the new light over took it, vaporizing the wooden ship into nothing. 

In horror, Ishoi stood in awe of the creature, of its life, of its sheer power and unknowing feeling.  In a blaze of neon light, the creature's unseen mouth boomed. From the burning ashes the monster unleashed, a wall of water recoiled away from it. In a bubble horror it roll across the monstrous ogre's thighs. In the darkening skies, the beast raised its head. As the air moved in a grasping motion, the creature filled its dried lungs. With no were to go, the powerful wind tore thru the monster's mouth like air thru a wind tunnel.  Its called spread across the world, as its spines lit up with the dark creature's own energy. The moving cloud of skin waded through the pushing waves, leaving the old fisherman to wonder what strange thing his beloved ocean would throw at him next. Even if he didn't he knew one thing that his waters threw up, the return of Godzilla. 

 _September 1st, 7:56pm_

_  Bio-Major Japan HQ_

  Ants on an anthill, that's what the base looked like, flowing with an active, eager life force. Planes were loaded, troops were prepped, and Mogera was armed, a leader in this on-coming war. Marcus sat behind the controls, testing each mainframe of the new software. His fingers gently rapped at the keys and switches as he read through the manual that laid spread out next to them. Marcus raised his head, smelling the air, smelling the power that always warped its arms around Mogera's body. A chuckle left his throat as he went back to work. A hiss of unseen pistons sounded as the door behind Marcus opened.  With a slight turn of his neck, Dr. Marcus peered at who entered. 

Cammy and Dylan stood in the dim light, both with sly grins across their face.  With a confused smile, Marcus asked.       

 " What's he doing here?"

"He's Mogera's new co-pilot. He is now part of the team." Cammy's bright eyes seemed to talk themselves as Marcus watched. 

" New info has just come over the line.  The name of the company we are dealing with is, HFC. Allegedly a bioengineering firm readying themselves to grow a new wild life plant, able to defend itself against predators and human involvement. It seems that these hippies just want to save the rain forest."  Dylan handed the fresh papers to Marcus, the information vital to their mission.  

" I am guessing that they went just a little to far? Damn, just another ball less corporation stumbling on to something they should have never stepped foot on. Stupid farm boys don't know what they are in for." Marcus's evil face pulled with creases as an impious smile shined across.  

 The unseen speaker braked with orders, " Transport planes launched. Ground troopers landing at 2100.Mogera on stand-by, bay doors opening. Crane arms down. M-crew you are cleared for lift off." As the hyper, static voice disappeared into a drowning whisper, the crew took their positions. Both Cammy and Dylan took the front controls and Marcus took lead.  

 " M-crew, ready. Main jets on." As fast as Marcus spoke the words, the three heavy engines propelled the silvery knight into the darken night sky. 

 In minutes, the machine took its lead in front of the planes transporting the un-needed back up. As a made god, controlled by a mortal, it guided its army into battle.    

_  September 1st, 8:05pm_

_ U.N.G.C.C, Command Center _

"It's him, he's surfaced." Miki's words even chilled her to the bone as Godzilla's altered presence covered around her like a cold blanket on a windy day.

"Location is somewhere in the pacific. Water temperatures have risen by 20 degrees." An unknown voice spoke the unknown words to the rest of the group. 

 " Higher than normally when he rises." The thought pondered in Aso's brain. " Keep a stasis on him at all times, I don't what any neighboring islands attacked without warning."

" I can't tell where he is going, his mind is being subjected to a lot of trauma. It's making it impossible to even enter his mind. There's nothing, but pain and confusion, a world of drowning misunderstanding." Miki's voice softened. 

"Poor Godzilla needs a three hundred feet tall psychiatrist, just his luck that none come bigger than six feet and don't speak monster." 

Miki knew that Aso was poking at her, making funny of her just because she felt for the giant. It was shameless that he thought that way, but than again she knew that all military minds saw things as targets, nothing else than an object to kill. 

" If you don't know, if this problem is not re-solved, the whole earth could be in danger. We need to contain him some how." Miki awaited Aso's thoughts. 

" And how would we do that? A dog carrier? Maybe even a small, white picket fence? This isn't a wounded animal we are dealing with; it's a living giant, one that can destroy us with the flicker of a flame." Once again Aso's non-intelligence spoke.

 " I am sure there is a way, if I could enter his mind I could lead him somewhere were we could study him and make sure that nothing happens." Miki stood firm, presenting how much she cared about the monster. Aso watched her with wide eyes, not knowing what to tell the young girl, that her "friend" would die at his hands in the near future.  

 " I know this is hard on you and I would like to help, but you already know that I can't let him surface and take hundreds of lives as he tramples them. Though, I may lend you a hand in your operation, anyways it would befit me as well. I need you to take a helicopter out and follow him. I want you to enter his mind." Miki turned to him fully, catching the glint in his eye and the board smile that cuffed his evil face. 


	4. A battle in the mist of the mind

_September 1st, 8:56pm _

_Unknown Island in the middle of the pacific_

  Passing winds roared as Mogera sped through the hanging clouds. Its glowing eyes shining like a cat's in a dark alleyway.  Below waters crushed against something solid, something not man made.

  "Darkness and clouds clear, island in view. Preparations for landing ready." The speedy, thorough voice spoke once again through the round speaker. 

  Mogera stopped in mid air, turning itself upright, hovering high above the island. Slowly it dropped, like an old man sinking into a warm bath. Its giant block feet touched the ground, already troopers were running pass, in their hands, they carried the keys of destruction. A key that would bring death to whom every touched its warmth. 

Searchlights probed from the ground around the base that stood in the middle of the flourished island. The strains of light sliced through the screaming and yelling of the darken night. 

  "Alpha team engaged, Delta team engaged, Beta team standing at point." The static, TV reporter like voice spoke yet again.   

   Marcus stood watch; looking on as groups of opposing armed men followed from the huge, boxy complex, ready to defend what's theirs. Mogera's eyes followed as they came closer and in a flash of gold, the men disappeared, only leaving behind them the smoking crater that will hold their lost souls forever.

  "Men against a god, I am sure that they know better than oppose something like that." Mogera stepped forward, crushing more helpless characters of the company in its path. With panic, the troops left, running for something they didn't want casted down on them, death. In seconds the newly formed battlefield was cleared, only leaving burning fires left to fight.  

   Mogera stepped forward again, striding heavy and slowly. A sound like a car backfiring ten times over filled the air, sailing its way towards the robot. Mogera's bulky, clean shoulder burned with a cloud of flames and gunpowder as the cannon fire collide with it.  In a whirl of gears, Mogera faced its attacker. In the vast waters of the pacific, a lone destroyer wading, it's naval guns aimed. Its crew had hope on their side, but lacking luck they wouldn't survive this time. The main cannons fired again, sending scores of shells aching high. In a blaze of orange raindrops, the cannon fire fell on its target. Fires popped and snapped on Mogera's armored hide, hiding the pain away from its inner workings. Marcus not letting the crew even get another chance to load their cannons from a third go, switches on the plasma maser cannon. The hefty dash rolled out, jerking to a stop as it locked into place. Super-heated plasma ran it's turn towards the still, sleeping ship. In new light, a power never seen before to the crewmen was displayed just before it hit their ship. A wild cloud of smoke and eating fires rose from the wreckage, screaming out their animal cries.  

  A wailing sound came deep from the complex; alarms were shrieking their warning, a warning to the invaders. Mogera once again, turned its gaze at the working plant that stood in their way. Off to the left, steel doors buried themselves in the grass plain. Each corner of the steel ground was tipped with a swirling red light, barking their caution that something was coming up. The dull, gray doors hoisted themselves from the ground, tilting their heads to the sky. A rush of air floated to the top as the colossal-sized lift stopped. Lights turned, brighten the new arrival to the battlefield.  In the mist of metal and steel, a wet blob rolled itself about. The creature's eight arms worked as wheels to drive its massive body forward. On top of its wet, snake like appendages, laid a giant lamp shaped head, a sail of skin outlining it.  Two giant huge eyes of orange voids seemed to be enabled to piece a man's soul without any problem. The company's newest weapon awoken from its slumber, Gezora had come.

_September 1st, 9:26pm _

_Over the Pacific Ocean             _

Miki's mind winced with energy stronger enough to pierce her eyes. She already knew, the odd changed feeling that she felt, it was Godzilla. It was like a she just got punched in the gut, a horrible twisted feeling, but one she know all to well and loved. All of this felt like she was losing a close friend, waiting by their side as they spoke in a strange dying tongue. That's the only way Miki could handle this, like the death of a close friend that she can't help. Once a tremor of agony and confusion washed over Miki, making her brace her hands onto the sides of the sit.  The pilot lent over, lending Miki his eyes. 

" Are you all right, Miss. Saegusa? I could turn around if you want me to?" The pilot's hand reached out to touch her shoulder, to smooth her pain that she displayed.

Miki in between breathes said" No, I am fine. It's just his presence and mind that is doing this to me. Something I am afraid you couldn't understand. Keep going, I need to see if there is any physical harm done." Miki's gasping breathes worried the pilot, but he pressed on. 

 The young physic let out a weep of stinging pain, jagged enough for the pilot to feel the burning throb in his chest as well. Watery drops formed at the edges of their eyes. As the tears flowed, the waters churned, almost reacting to their crying. As the waves of pain secreted from Miki, the bubbling waters unleashed a fury of living rocks. As the brimstone monster raised its thick, tree trunk like neck into the darkness, it let out a roar that hadn't been heard by the ears of man every. The cockpit of the helicopter shattered with agony, chilling to the bone. Godzilla's metal state rocketed itself into Miki's mind scrabbling what was left of her cognitive thought process. Her thoughts and Godzilla's were one, mending the wounds of both into a giant snake of horrid images. Miki, young brave woman held on as long as she could, feeding off Godzilla's mind, gathering whatever she could before the shock hit.  

 In her mind, a clear image flashed, sparking before it disappeared into nothingness. With the last of her strength Miki formed a metal wall around the floating picture. With nothing more than a weak whimper, Miki fall, her body slumbering over like a limp body of potatoes. 

"Miss. Saegusa! Miss. Saegusa!" His frantic, ample words didn't reach her glowing ears and with that he turned around, fearing the worse for the sweet girl.


	5. Secrets reveled

September 1st, 9:27pm

Unknown Island   

  The giant squid like monster slithered in it's own wet juices, gently leaning around as it moved.  Gezora moved cautiously, still holding back, awaiting its enemy's opening strategy. Not wasting anytime or letting its multi-armed adversary get closer, the order was called.  Crackling energy formed in the plasma maser cannon, like water boiling in a pot. The bizarre light spilled out once again, sizzling the air around it. The wielding blast exploded into a vast confusion of sparks and blood.  The force alone carried the beast back, spilling a trail of raining fluid from its new wound as it went. Gezora flopped hard onto the rough ground. Mogera pressed forward, Gezora shrieked back, licking its massive lesion with its tentacles. With Gezora being easy bait, Mogera positioned itself again for another attack. This time launching bolt after bolt of intense plasma energy from its eyes.  Gezora trying to protect its already blooding wound by threw up its arms in defense. The globs of energy found their target, searing through layers of skin and muscles, tearing one of the appendages away from the other branches. In a painful stride, Gezora used its other seven legs to lift itself away, hoping to not receive more pain for its actions. 

 As Gezora sat, its breath coming out ragged from the many wounds that leaked the creature's own blood, Marcus watched the dismembered limb that laid about. He wasn't sure why he was fascinated by it, but something twinkled in his eye as he observed it. The mutilated tentacle moved, functioning on its own will as it splashed around in the forming pool of soggy, blood. The blacken and burnt end pushed out, forming another layer of skin and muscle, building on itself. Another arm ballooned from it, another one growing from that one. Soon, two became four and four became eight.  In a mad rush of spasming, Gezora's giant head thrust out, still wet from the warm mucus. In the mysterious wind, another Gezora stood, only being born from a piece of its brother.  

" Amazing, it's able to reproduce with just a piece of flesh. This is something to be admirer." Marcus mumbled to himself as the rest of the crew prepared themselves for another attack.  

  The newly formed monster stood, confused of how it came to be. The creature's large eyeballs rolled to the left, watching over its wounded brother as it bleed in its grave of dark blue blood.  In a storm of rage, the second Gezora charged, its arms flaying about. The giant squid's tentacles constricting around Mogera's body, squealing metal high into the air. The eight limbs tighten, posing pressure on Mogera's tough steel hide. A wisp of air brushed out of the tentacles as they moved around Mogera's arms and shoulders.  A crackle of energy once again passed through the plasma maser cannon. The weapon rushed with its own power, hitting Gezora like a furious bull. The squid resembling creature screamed its bloody cry as its body was blistered and punished under the heat.  Gezora fall to the ground, lump and limp, smoke dripping from its scorched carcass. 

  Seven other arms wrapped around Mogera from behind, squeezing and pulling Mogera away from it's broken brother. Under the force and weight, Mogera stumbled back, struggling with the powerful monster. The second Gezora began to move again, slowly untangling its tentacles from its burnt body. The plasma maser cannon heated up, aiming itself at the downed Gezora. With a spark of energy, the plasma made comet collided. The area roared with the bubbling of flesh and the ghastly squeals of a dying monster. The many arms around Mogera heaved again with hidden strength, strangling the robot monster with its massive appendages. Mogera's fate was dealt, Gezora's weight winning against the steel titan, dragging it to the ground.  A circle of dirty dust beamed out around the two, stirring the settled soil around them. Without any other choice, Mogera fired up its main jets.  In a blaze of wicked flames, the two giants lifted off, flying at a horizontal angle. Gezora attached itself to Mogera, acting as a giant parasite to the machine. Dare filling the pilots minds, Mogera dived. It's back scrapping brusquely across the cold ground, tearing away the glued Gezora with a force like no other. 

  Marcus drove Mogera upwards, letting his crew regroup from the mind numbing battle with the two odd monsters.  His crinkled hand dealt the controls, putting Mogera into hover mode, letting it be the watcher over the island.       

  "An impressive creature, something I have enjoyed pitting my god against. It's learning as it fights. Faster than we could ever envisage. Though it's weak, if it duplicates enough it could take on any enemy. Who ever made this has high intelligence, but mere to my own. I never would have thought that this company was this far in bioengineering. I feel sorry that this hard work has be destroy, it's just a pure pity that this rather weak monster had to be forced against Mogera." Marcus cold seer seemed to breathe frost from his lips. Dylan leaned his head back, letting the doctor hear what he had to say. 

 " It shouldn't be any longer now. The second one is out and the first is wounded badly. I say we end this now, sir. Deploying plasma maser cannon." 

 " No, I want to see something. Just a quick test. Target the plasma laser cannons onto the second creature."

Mogera's demon eyes beamed with sound and light. A streamline of vigor blobs of golden intensity flowed out. Each one burning crisply, striking the wilted cadaver of the former monster. Chunks of crusty, dried skin was hurled into the air as the heated energy burned through its body. No movement was noted. 

 " So, cell function is gone following only a few minutes after death. Meaning it can only reproduce only when it's alive. That's something odd."  Marcus's grimace face pondered more about it. 

 " Sir, I do believe that you may be getting to tied up in the study of this creature and not the mission at hand." Cammy's voice was sweet, but her tone this time was tied with a bow of bitterness. Marcus noted it with a slight laugh. 

  " Maybe I have been, maybe I have been. Well, let's finish the target. All weapons armed, pool energy reserves. Location locked. On my mark fire."  Cammy retaliated, speaking up over Marcus's booming words. 

 " Dr. Marcus, I have just detected a high energy level emitting from the ocean floor. It seems that the energy field itself is sweltering the water above." Without even a word, Marcus manipulated the controls turning Mogera around to face the oceanfront. As the metal knight did so, the waters bubbled with force. A wailing cry that seemed to shake the walls of the cockpit issued forth.  

" None another than our prey himself, Godzilla." Marcus's voice was lost in the roaring shadow of a true nemesis.  

September 1st, 9:36pm 

In the mists of an unknown island

   As the monster only known by the feared name, Godzilla lumbered in the waters, reaching towards the already battered battlefield. Its ship-sized feet pressed hard against the rocky ground, pushing in its own groves to the island. Another tremendous howl of unimaginative wrath cut the winds in two. Mogera slowly followed the beast as it made the void between him and Gezora less and less. 

  The injured and tired monster curled up and bubbled out it's own cry, low and rumbling. Godzilla took a hefty step forward, tempting the monster into an attack, the moved worked. Gezora, afraid, leashed out with its seven tentacles, wrapping neatly around Godzilla's board neck. The battered creature reached out more, closing on every little space that was left.  Gezora let out another bubbling laugh as Godzilla struggled against its assault. Godzilla's choking breath came out, gagging even the air around him of life. Gezora rose up, facing Godzilla with its large eyes, with no fear; it blew a blast of salty water into the atomic monster's eyes. 

   Logs were thrown into the furnace of Godzilla's stomach, building even larger fires than the ones that already burned. Those fires were forced up Godzilla's windpipe, but were cut short from Gezora's hold. The burning infernos stood, confused on where to go, before their power was released all over, in a bust of atomic energy. 

  Orange waves radiated from Godzilla' s body as his power unleashed it's own uncontrolled fury. On the billowing rings, Gezora was carried away; screaming as the fires licked its body with fire scorched tongues. Its crisp body bounced evenly across the ground, like a rock skipping on the pushing waves of a calm pond surface. In a heap, Gezora laid, its body scalded, massive cuts leaking vital fluids, but even though they caused pain themselves, they smoothed the burns as they ran down.    

  Godzilla pressed his attack, sending a blizzard of burning fires from its mouth. A tower of liquid flames spurted from Gezora's body as the blue, aching blaze hit. A noble, victorious roar sprang up from Godzilla, his disarming cry. In a fuss of energy, the orb of light ripped apart on Godzilla's chest, knocking the once proud monster off its feet.

  Cool winds calmed the white-hot plasma maser cannon. Once again, Mogera's oni-like eyes pierced Godzilla's soul with easy. Staring at the creature as nothing more than a weakly. 

  "That takes care of him. The creature is ours to finish off, no one takes anything from me." With the sly words spoken, Marcus turned his gaze back to the beaten and battered Gezora.

  Like a screaming banshee, Godzilla arose, his spines already lit up with flowing nuclear activity. Once again his mouth dropped up, expelling a hurricane force of nuclear flames. The howling light of darkness collided with the hovering Mogera, covering the machine in a shower of ambers and sparks. The walls shuddered around Marcus from the force, but he knew there was nothing to worry about. 

   With no remorse, Mogera sent down a barrage of glowing sickles of golden plasma. Within the storm of lights, Godzilla fought back against he burning pain, thrashing about.  In the mist and wisps of smoke, Gezora arose from it's temporary grave. It's many arms wrapping hard around, Godzilla's legs, arms, and neck, binding them to itself. Gezora bubbled out its bellowing snarl, snorting like a bull. Godzilla thrashed against Gezora's hold, only to be denied of freedom. Godzilla once again pushed on the binding that held his true power away from him. Gezora squealed as its soft tissue slowly tore at the incredible strength. Godzilla forced again, his lungs acting as pistons shoving out the blank winds of exhaust. The air itself ripped as Godzilla pulled and pushed again. Gezora's ample body gave in, its skin tearing in half as a force like no other triumphed. A sickening tearing sound illustrated Gezora's two broken halves. Navy Blood drenched the already blood soaked grounds. 

  Godzilla in the ray of victory held the two bisected parts. Both divisions spasmed, throwing entails and intestines around as they did so. Godzilla shocked dropped the broken pieces, letting them continue their dance on the ground near his feet. Loose shards of skin were torn off as the new half pushed out, ballooning the two divided parts into two separate monsters.  Both Gezoras, renewed, got up, prodding the ground with their new legs. Together they turned their look towards Godzilla, the one that made them this way. One took front and the other walked around back, confusing the giant dinosaur.  

 Sixteen arms engrossed Godzilla pulling back, shoving him below the murky waters that surrounded the island. The three of them sank into nothing, but darkness. Leaving Mogera alone and wondering. 


	6. Renewed Hope

_September 1st, 10:03pm_

_Company owned Island_

  Unseen controls were put into effect, issuing the use of the lift again, also filling the air with the wailing cries of the warning sirens again. Mogera noticing the new active that stirred in the bucket of silence. Once the steel ground opened up, angling itself sky ward. The lift stopped, pissing out a cloud of steam. Marcus's eyes brightened at the sight that he saw, something even more impressive than the squid creature. What stood on the lift was something never before imagined in the eyes of man. The animal had no legs; in their place were thousands of stings, dull beige in color, more like roots than anything else. Four waving whips were what made up the creature's arms, barbed with tiny spikes, each an emerald hue, the same as the block of mass that was the monster's body.  No face was visible, no eyes to watch, nothing of an ordinary face was there, instead a giant, bright, orange flower top brushed around in the wind. The genetic freak tilted its head upward, out came a sound like the wail of a police siren just dulling in the night sky. 

    Marcus not wasting anytime with studying the beast took Mogera down slowly, careful to watch for any action.  The giant machine set down, rustling the winds of the night. 

  "Prepare spiral grenade missiles." The action was preformed, Mogera's arms folding into position.  As it was done, the strange monstrous flower begun to spray a yellow pollen from it's leaves, engulfing the area in a golden mist. In a blitz of thrust, the two swirling missiles launched. As they entered the golden mask, Gijyera followed them with careful precision.  From the center of it's blossom, a beam of explosive, blond energy shot out, one for each spiral grenade missile. Where the once missiles had been, two gray clouds of misty smoke heaved. 

  "Damn monster!" Marcus's shout was paired with a slam of his fist, like a cleaver hitting a chopping block. " Shit, that mist is just a targeting system for it, total organic as well. Dylan switch off the spiral grenade missiles completely, they are useless to us. Turn all controls over to the plasma maser cannon and the plasma laser cannons, they are our only hope, if that fails, the screw crusher is our last option. We're going to have to fight defensively against this one; it's a lot better evolved." 

  The two trap doors opened, revealing the plasma maser cannon to the new monster. Gijyera opened his pedals even further, releasing more of its stuck pollen, feeding the yellow haze, expanding it more.  As the nearing cloud got closer, Mogera adjusted itself into roller mode. Mogera wheeled back, the treads catching the ground as it forged.  Like a moving tank, Mogera fired volleys from its eyes, trying to add some distant between them and Gijyera. Breaking through the golden pollen fog, the lobs of plasma assault rioted against Gijyera's body.  The plant monster stalked forward; spilling, pouring out its pollen smog, acting like a crop duster with the yellow dust. Not fast enough, Mogera's shoulder came in contact with the whirling shadow of gold. 

  The spores slowly settled on the shiny metal as they did a concussion beam of raw, stinging energy dished out its own fury. The blast knocked Mogera flat on its back, its shoulder dented in from the blow. Without warning another streak lit up the night sky, colliding once again with Mogera's already injured shoulder. Mogera's shoulder crumpled like a napkin under the blast. Mogera's jets burned with fuel, taking a pond themselves to lift the giant war machine away from the battlefield, once again fleeing to recover it's thoughts.             

  In the soggy, drowning waters a battle was engaged in a fate of life or death. One, a horrid beast of living atomic tissue, something every man, woman, and child feared even at the lip of his name. The other, a genetic freak that was produced in a lab, it's mother and father were just workers that saw it in their minds as they made it. Both were morbid outcasts, but they still fought one another like savage animals in the wild. 

  Godzilla lost the two in the blacken trench of endless scene, but he could feel and hear their movements as they circled around him. In a burst of blue, Gezora struck. The waters were mad with arms as they strangled whatever they got a hold of. Each one caught something different, one got Godzilla's neck, two got his arms, and two got his feet. Deja vu set into Godzilla's brain, his muscles already reacting to the command. Before Godzilla could tear Gezora apart in a horrendous action, the second Gezora came out of hiding, rushing towards Godzilla like an angered shark. Gezora tackled Godzilla, using its head as a massive battering ram. With only a cloud of bubbles, Godzilla went down. The first Gezora let go of its clamped grip, allowing Godzilla to strike hard on the bottom. A crackle of laughter came up from the two as they spread their attack out even more.

  In the once protective curtain of the sky, a machine made for only the bowels of war flew. It's proud decreased from the burning lances of energy that still chased after it. With the slight movement of a joystick, the battle ship turned around completely, heading directly at Gijyera. From its illuminated, hatful eyes, came a storm of raining tears. Those who possessed the power to burn holes into the flowery pedals of the giant plant. Like an angel crying, Gijyera wilted. The flying war machine landed once again, feeling safe again on the ground. 

 Gijyera bloomed up, sending more javelins of pulsing energy at the non-living god. Some hit the rutted shoulder, further doing damage. Several of the spear like beams of light, strike one of the demonized eyes, tearing from its socket in a brutal fashion. Mogera staggered on its feet, as they grew tired from the pelting attacks. More metal snapped and winkled under the pressure. Locked in place, the plasma maser cannon once again heated up like an oven-baking lamp. The plasma ball tore a path straight to Gijyera; it's body roasting under the temperature like an ant under a magnifying glass. Within the cloud of rising white soot came a whip, striking as fast as leather. The branch snaked itself around Mogera's left arm, it's barbs stabbing the metal hide. Thrust pulled from the opposite end, shoving Mogera forward without any command. Another tug started, jerking on Mogera's hand, slowly tearing the skin away from the joint. To gain freedom from the game of tug of war, the plasma maser cannon started operation again for the last time. Before the running plasma could come forth, another branch collided with the dish, folding it under its authority.   

 The limb was absent from the crashed weapon, disappearing again into puff of smoke. The other appendage still remained, wrenching on the now broken fist. In it's last moments it opened, revealing the weapon that laid inside. It's final commander reached it before it shattered off with a sharp twang. The spiral grenade missile drove, drilling right into the serpent, dealing the same deed that was done to Mogera. 

 " No one will ever be allowed to beat me! Screw crusher online!" Marcus's eyes popped with rage and madness, nearly screaming out themselves. 

 Tornado winds were kicked up as the drill gained speed with each rotation. With the thrust of a rocket, Mogera charged forward, breaking through the current of ghostly, shadowed smoke. The lifeless form of the plant was struck by Mogera's force. The running drill shattered the smooth faceless bloom, oozing pulp from the disgraced flower top. The dreaded machine pulled away, watching with its one good eye, the death of Gijyera. The giant hole pumped, clumpy paste, almost acting as the crying tears that would be falling down, if Gijyera had eyes to cry from. With one last tear, Gijyera drew up lifeless. 

 Mogera stood, its once strong body, winded by the heavy battle. Wounds were draped in blood, leaving greasy marks on the dull, burnt steel. Marcus's god was no more. 

 The waters moved aside for Godzilla, breaking into two separate halves.  His giant feet crashed a pond the wading shore, shifting the light sand between his toes. Behind the giant, the two sea housed monster came out, following their playmate back to land.  Eight pistons of muscle fired, sending Gezora guiding through the air. With grace on its side, Gezora landed perfectly on its arms and legs. A flash of light was all Gezora saw, before the river stream of fire from Godzilla's mouth collided with its face. High squeals of agony and pain, leaped from the burning copse as it was fused into the ground, disappearing from sight. The second Gezora bounced from it's resting place, grappling Godzilla's spines as they struck the poor creature. Efficient tentacles enveloped Godzilla's neck. With the power of it's departed brother, Gezora began to crush Godzilla's esophagus. The giant mutant danced around, wanting to be able to breathe again.  The barbs of bone enlighten with the help of nuclear power. The crawling energy made its way up Godzilla back and into his throat, were it was cut off by Gezora's grip. Rather than expelling out, the energy was choked on by Godzilla causing the already suffering beast more pain. Godzilla's strength drained out, making the huge beast fall to the ground below. Gezora laughed with a snapping smile, watching as Godzilla neared death. 

 From the darkness of hell, a spear was thrown in hope to save the choking creature. The Grenade-missile hybrid burrowed into one of Gezora's orange voids, a spark igniting its firing mechanism. The creature drooped backwards, flopping heavily on the ground, dead once again. Godzilla slowly rose to its former self, staring deep at the battered savior. With no more than a glance back, Godzilla stepped back into the blacken waters. His last words leaving his mouth as a sign of praise to Mogera.

 Time itself seemed too past by Mogera as it stood in horror for the own machine's look. Marcus as well sat; the same feeling he had for Mogera was shared by his own thoughts for himself. The silence wasn't broken in till the same static voice came over the speaker again. 

 "Operation finished. All members' dead. Research files recovered. Unknown object is still being observed, Dr. Marcus is come and report on the subject. Guards are being sent now." 

" Dylan, Cammy, I want you two to cut off Mogera's functions and call for a carrier to transport him. Once it arrives, be careful and take him back to the housing dome. I want repairs to be done right away." As Marcus spoke his back turned away from the counsel, being beckoned into the awaiting elevator. His thought rode down with him, sinking further into what had been done. 

 The windy, warm air was a confront to Marcus as a lone sentinel walked up to greet him.

"Marcus, sir. There is something we found, something in what looks to be a lab of some type, I really not sure on that." 

 " Take me there." Marcus said, a weird anger still hung in his voice. The two walked through a blown hole in the side of the complex, the breeze of death already on top of them. They stopped in to what seemed like a office, blood soaked the carpets, bodies laid unattended. Marcus was still unsure if this was a office or a to be grave yard. 

" It's this way, sir." The standing guard spoke. The two of them stumbled into another blown hole, branching off from the office. This one was different, only laid in steel; something that meant whatever was coming next was something important. 

The room was small and box, with nothing more than a row of elevator doors. 

" From what we know what we just came out of was the one of the many offices, which are station primary on the first fall. What we are in right now is the step one to the labs." The man slapped the bottom of the one of the elevators, sending the cube up to where they were. The doors opened, extinguishing their exhaust. Both walked in, ready to enter what was next for them. 

 When the doors opened again, a small clear box stood in their way. The guard opened the entranced to it, once inside hoses filled with germ killing agents sprayed out, cleansing whoever was inside. Marcus's eyes lit up as walked out of the cleansing booth. The ceiling stood over fifty meters tall, making him feel like an ant in such a place. As he craned his head back in front of him, he saw the large crowd of men. Marcus pushed them aside, trying to get a better look at what they gawked at.   

In Marcus's eyes the object shined back, beating like that of a heart. The mass of flesh stood in a ball, blood red in color and shade.  Whatever it was, it was tall enough to reach the ceiling, scraping the wall as it pulsated. The heap laid on a platform made just for it, enclosed in a glass box. Marcus had no clue what it was, but he knew that it was something in saw in his dream. 

" Dr. Marcus, this not our only discovery. We found two pairs of cells down here as well." The head director of the operation said to Marcus.

 In a breeze of air, Marcus faced the man with almost tearing eyes.

" Cell?! What type of cells?!"

" The three-headed monster, King Ghidorah and Godzilla's cells were both found. It seems that his company had plans on fusing them with this egg." The director informed Marcus. 

" Get plans ready to move this." Those were the only words that escaped Marcus mouth as it dropped down to his chest in awe. His dream was complete, the final step still waiting. 

The coming was near.

_September 2nd, 2:03am _

_Command Center_

  At the time of sleep, men still worked stiff. Commander Aso on the other hand, just watched staring hard at the now half empty housing bay. The heap of diamond-plated armor stared back at with a grim, sad face. Aso hands melted together in front of his lips, holding his scornful look hard on his face as it looked on at the defeated Mechagodzilla.

 The door behind Aso opened with what seemed with a light from heaven. Even footsteps walked in, beating against the floor. Aso swiveled his head around, his eyes catching the presence of a ghost that was lost since 1993. Dr. Asimov nodded at Aso, his trench coat folded over his arms as he stood in the doorway.

" I think I may be able to help you." He said with his lowering voice. 

A new hope emerging from a lost one.     


End file.
